Wild Russia
by DisturbingBunnyRabbit
Summary: Russia finds something shocking while visiting America!


**WARNING!** If you're not prepared for moderate perversion on Russia's part, click the back arrow! You should probably be at least 14 to read this, but I'm not your mom, so whatever~ Explanations at end, so READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. Review, please! ^w^

Russia stared down at the DVD in his hand, not quite trusting his eyes. He had been visiting America, (Their bosses were continuing to try to make them get along) and as they sat in the living room exchanging awkward pleasantries, America had gotten up and offered to go get drinks. Most likely more out of a wish to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere than of actual manners, but Russia accepted the offer all the same. While waiting for the nation to return, Russia's gaze had wandered over to the large rack of DVDs propped against the wall. Although he didn't show it, Russia was also a bit uncomfortable and would very much welcome the distraction of a movie. That way the two of them could spend time together without actually having to converse. With that in mind, as well as curiosity as to what his host considered entertaining, Russia stood up from the couch and made his way to the DVD rack. While absently rifling through the various cases, his eyes fell on to a title that froze him in his movements.

"…Wild Russia?" he whispered to himself. What was the meaning of this? Didn't racy American videos usually contain "wild" in the title? Had America actually made an inappropriate movie featuring him? But when, how? It had to have been when he was drunk. Russia wracked his mind, trying to recall some of his less sober escapades. Of course, _because_ he hadn't been sober at the time, he could recall nothing. Russia began to panic. Why would America even make such a video? Was he going to use it as black mail? But if that were true, why would he so carelessly leave it out like that?

"Oh, did you find something you wanted to watch?" America's voice broke through Russia's racing thoughts. Turning around quickly, DVD still clutched in his hand, Russia met the sight of America setting down the drinks on the coffee table and then walking over to him. His mind was still trying to catch up to the present, so America was able to pry the case from Russia's hand. Russia stiffened, bracing for America's reaction. To Russia's surprise, America's face didn't break into an expression of embarrassment. It was much worse than that. Instead, he only broke into a wide grin.

"Oh, so that's what you were looking at? Hah ha, figures, I guess. You want to watch it together?" America asked as he lifted his head to look at Russia with an expectant expression. There was no hint of shame on his features. Russia stared back at him, aghast. What was wrong with him? Had he no shame? He keeps vulgar videos of Russia in his house and then invites Russia to watch it with him? As Russia's face began to burn with a mortified blush, he continued to stare at America. The hosting nation's concern began to grow, and the smile slid off of his face.

"Umm, we don't have to…" America shifted his feet as he spoke.

"I… Is this your only copy?" Russia asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah." America looked up at Russia with a confused look on his face. "Do you want it?" Russia nodded mutely. "Well, I guess you can keep it then. I haven't watched it in a while anyway." Russia made a small noise in the back of his throat that sounded vaguely like chocking. Still confused, America tried his best to lessen the awkward tension in the air as they spent another two impressively uncomfortable hours in each other's presence. When it was time for Russia to leave, he bolted out the door without a word, clutching the DVD to his chest as he refused to meet America's eyes. As America watched Russia walk down the driveway to his rental car, his only utterance was "Well, that was weird."

Closing the door of the rental car, Russia tossed the DVD to the back seat, willing himself not to look at it. As soon as he was able, Russia planned on destroying that disk. And, after a moment's consideration, Russia thought that perhaps he should compile such a DVD featuring America. For black mailing purposes only, of course. After all, even though America had said it was his only copy, that didn't mean it was so. And it was always better to be safe than sorry, right? Of course, Russia would not leave his DVD so carelessly lying about in the open…

Discliamer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, or Wild Russia.

**A.N.)** This was inspired by "Wild Russia" on the Discovery Channel. I'd like to say it was my dad's comment of "Wild Russia? Don't look!" that put the idea into my head, but sadly, I had already thought of it _before_ he said that. What Can I say; my mind has some dark corners… Just so you know, "Wild Russia" is a show about the natural beauty and perils of the diverse landscape and wildlife of Russia. They probably have a DVD of one of the TV seasons, but I don't know for sure. I'll just assume they do. And no, I don't know why America has a "Wild Russia" DVD. Make of it what you will, you wild fangirls, you. XD Not that the ending wasn't enough for you to squeal about as it is… Or maybe the entire fic, for that matter... Again, please review! I'll send you a copy of Ivan's DVD! Because like the song says; Tequila makes America's clothes fall off. (If you get this reference, I will marry you.)


End file.
